The heavy chain (alpha) derived from a mouse myeloma IgA protein, which has an abnormally low molecular weight, was found to have a normal carbohydrate content but to have a deletion of 100 amino acids. Not only is the entire CH3 domain missing but sequence differences in the hinge region have also been found.